


March To The Sea

by nyx_kxk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_kxk/pseuds/nyx_kxk
Summary: A year after the war has ended, Mac is in search of a place her grandfather once told her about when she was a child. Crossing through barren and desolate land in search of the little valley next to the sea, Mac is alone in what is left of the world. A random disaster leads to a chance miracle and Mac finds herself in the place she thought was only a fairytale. But when the enemy that destroyed their world comes to colonize, the villagers find their little safe haven right in the path of destruction. Can they band together and save the only good place left in the world?





	

Coming Soon!


End file.
